User talk:Waveshaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metallurgy2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the To Do page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowclaimer (Talk) 00:19, August 23, 2012 Please don't edit the photos STOP OVERWRITING ARE FILES, THEY ARE FINE. (Is this really true? Waveshaper (talk) 16:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) WE UPLOADED ALL OF THEM. STOP IT NOW OR YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THE WIKI. Lead Wiki Developer, Assassin2134(XshAlphaShade) (you can also talk to me like an adult - I'm only want to help - If you don't need any help than go on this way... even this is not, what the Idea behind a wiki should be... ^^ Waveshaper (talk) 16:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC)) I'm sorry, for me and for him. If we had talked before I hould have seen your point. I'm starting to reupload 64x versions of all dusts and bars, if you want to help you are welcome. Sorry once more. Hope there are no harsh feelings left. RicBr (talk) 22:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Never mind - it's okay - after this it could be an idea to setup a wiki-dev-area wich contains some basic rules, template-directory and such things. This isn't necessary for the most smaler wikis but it looks like, M2 will become a 'big thing' an so it could be helpful for new contributors. Waveshaper (talk) 01:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Srry for my yelling at you like that. I was just angry about you doing stuff and not having a way to communicate with you. - Assassin2134(XshAlphaShade) It's okay ;) Iam not upset about it. And I understand this substantiation - it's annoying when a wiki is 'overcrowded' in the beginning and there is no strict concept, who works on what. ;) The Live-Chat isn't an appropriate way to manage this. A PM-System would be nice, but... that's not Metropolis... this is only a Wiki... :D Waveshaper (talk) 13:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Can you go on chat now? RicBr (talk) 13:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, it's me, UrASmurf, the wiki founder/proprietor. I have seen you make constant edits to the wiki, thanks for that, and on top of that, you seem to be one of, if not the only, active high contributor! I would like to know if you would be interested in a staff position on the wiki(Mod, Admin, etc.). Please respond as soon as possible with your answer! Changes will take effect immediately, and you will be messaged with your duties/guidlines. Happy editting! UrASmurf (talk) 05:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your response. Although I would have loved if we could have someone who has contributed so much become staff, I respect your decision. I understand the pressure or feel of it in just taking a position when all you did was contribute for the beginning. We still need a pretty good amount of fixing up on pages, mainly wording, which some people seem to leave pretty garbled and very unorganized grammatically. I hope you shall still contribute when/if you can, and the best of luck! UrASmurf (talk) 07:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC)